Not Enough
by ALH9488
Summary: When Zelda refuses to marry Link, he settles for Malon. But what will become of their lives when Zelda finds herself pregnant with Link's child? Chapter Ten is up!
1. Lost

CHAPTER ONE

Two days before her wedding, Malon was afraid.

She had been engaged to Link for four months, and those four months had been bliss. She was thrilled, exhilarated. She walked on air. She smiled and she glowed and nothing could put her in a bad mood. Nothing could bring her down. She could work in the fields and muck out the stalls for hours and not feel the slightest shred of unhappiness. She fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

Her father and Ingo, of course, were happy and excited for her as well. They had all known Link for a long time, since he and Malon were children. They had seen him grow up, and they had watched him with as much as interest as they watched Malon. They knew how wonderful and kind he was. He saved countless races and countries without question and asked for no reward. He was the Hero of Time. He could do no wrong.

All the wedding details were planned. It was to take place in Hyrule Castle, in the courtyard, because Link insisted it was the most beautiful garden in Hyrule, and when Malon saw it she had to agree. The flowers were plentiful and bloomed in the brightest shades of pink, blue, and yellow. There were fountains and lush canopies. Malon instantly loved it there, and agreed it was the perfect place for her wedding.

She had picked out her dress as well. It was long and pure white, and made of the finest silk and trimmed in lace and tiny diamonds. The veil was long and was placed over Malon's face in a very beautiful, elegant fashion. Normally she wouldn't be able to afford such a dress, but Link had made quite a sum of money in his travels. And when she put on that dress, she felt like a princess, Link's princess.

Of course, the real princess was Zelda.

Malon knew that Zelda was Link's closest friend. They shared a special bond that no one truly understood. How did the beautiful little princess who was scarcely allowed to leave the castle become friends with the boy raised in the forest? Hardly anyone knew, and Malon was one of the few who did. She knew how Link had helped Zelda and the Sages save Hyrule from what would've been an age of evil, and had conquered evil beyond Malon's worst nightmares. It was all of this that made her anxious.

What if, she wondered, Link's friendship with Zelda was stronger than their love? What if they shared something infinitely deeper, no matter how platonic it was? Could people who had travelled across time together not be bonded somehow? These were the thoughts that flickered across Malon's mind that evening.

She'd had a crush on him since the day they met. It was a hot day in town, and Malon was eleven years old. She was waiting for her father to return from the castle after making his delivery. She had already been waiting an hour, and she had already walked through all the shops of interest. Children played in the streets and crowds gathered in the corners, and vendors shouted prices of various items, jewelry, pots, silverware. Malon checked her pockests. One green rupee and one blue. Not enough to buy anything. She sighed and sat down by the town central fountain, letting the water's spray cool her. She became so lost in thought that she jumped when a boy's voice asked her, "Do you know which way the castle is?"

Malon turned, and there was Link. His face was dirty and his foreheard was damp, but the first thing Malon noticed were his vibrant blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. "Over that way," she said vaguely, pointing over her shoulder.

Trying she regain her composure, she shook her head a little. She then noticed the boy's strange green clothing. Incredulous, she exclaimed, "You're a fairy boy from the forest!" Her eyes lit up. "Oh, what's it like there? Is it beautiful as they say? But I heard the Kokiri would die if they left the forest! Are you going to die?"

Link patiently answered her questions as best he could, even though he himself didn't know all the answers. They introduced themselves, and with a wave, he departed in the direction of the castle. Malon sighed happily when he was out of earshot, her spirits lifted. She thought of him for the rest of day, smiling. However, when the sun set and the crowds were gone, reality set in and she realized her father still hadn't returned. Huffing, she marched in the direction of the castle. She didn't even wonder if Link was still there, or even what business he had there. Her mind was still young. All she cared about was finding her father and going home.

The castle looked huge and menacing to a small Malon and her modest eyes, and she suffered a moment of feeling inadequate. But then she quickly brushed the negative thoughts from her mind, straightened her dress, and kept walking. Almost as soon as she entered the pathway that led to the castle, she saw Link sitting there, rubbing his elbow. "The guards won't let me through," he explained. "They threw me out."

"Oh," Malon said, trying to think of a solution to his problem. "Goodness, I want to help, but I must find my dad before the Stalchildren come out." She smiled and shook her head. "Perhaps you can sneak in. I think it's been done before. Try when morning comes and everyone is busy. And if you see my dad, would you wake him for me? I'll just sleep here tonight."

So Link started making his way toward the castle, and Malon fell asleep just out of view from the guards. The sun had just risen when Talon showed up, apologizing repeatedly. Malon smiled and nodded and said it was alright. As they made their way back to the ranch, she couldn't help but glance over her shoulder, hoping for a last glimpse of the fairy boy in the funny green clothes.

The next day, shortly before dinner, Link showed up at the ranch to thank Malon for her help, much to her surprise and delight. They spent the late afternoon there together. She asked him more questions, and he answered as best he could. And she taught him the song her mother had sung to her when she was a baby, and he played it on his ocarina, and its melody was so sweet that Malon could've closed her eyes and fallen into sleep right there in the fields. She also introduced him to her pony, Epona, and they laughed and tried to ride and tame the wild little horse. After, they went inside for bread and fruit juice, and they laughed with Talon until nighttime, while Ingo pouted in his room. Link didn't go until nearly midnight.

"I may not see you for awhile," he said, a seriousness in his voice that made Malon afraid.

"Why?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"Things are going to happen," Link said, a far off look in his eyes. "Things are going to change."

Malon hugged him and kissed him quickly on the cheek, and he was off into the dark. She didn't see him again for what felt like years.

Thinking over this now, Malon realized that even then, Link had secrets. He had befriended Princess Zelda and agreed to help her save Hyrule, yet all afternoon he made no mention of this to her. Perhaps he had been afraid, she thought. He was so young at the time. Or maybe he'd just needed to push his task from his mind for a little while, because he knew what lay ahead.

When she saw him again, Malon felt like a different person around him. Her face felt all hot and she kept touching her hair nervously. Link didn't seem to notice her behavior, and for this she was relieved. Talon and Ingo, however, saw how she was acting and exchanged knowing looks as they sat in their chairs and drank their milk.

As the years passed, Malon hoped she would outgrow her crush on Link, but her feelings remained no matter how hard she tried to rid herself of them. She tried everything. She would not see him for weeks and hoped that she would gradually forget about him. She would go into Hyrule Castle Town and meet boys there, hoping one of them would prove himself to be better than Link was, but it never happened. Eventually, she came to realize that no one could ever replace Link in her heart.

It wasn't until Malon was eighteen that Link started to share her feelings. One night, he showed up at the ranch, confessed his love for her, and kissed her. Malon's heart was delighted. It was random and unexpected, especially since they hadn't seen each other much lately, because Link was travelling so much, but nonetheless, she finally let herself fall completely in love with him.

She did suspect that something happened to Link to make him suddenly have feelings for her. Another love abandoned him, or something of the sort. When she questioned him about this, he shook his head. "I've loved you all along," he said, kissing her hand. Malon smiled. For a time, this was enough to reassure her. She felt as though she was living in a dream. And when he asked her to marry him, she felt her life's dream was about to come true.

But now she felt differently. Link had been acting peculiarly. He didn't speak to her, and he was never home. When he was, he seemed upset and angry. This didn't ease Malon's fears.

Hearing the door open and then close downstairs, Malon snapped back to reality. She jumped to her feet, stepped into her slippers, and hurried downstairs, tying her robe around her waist to cover her silky nightgown. The house was lit by a few candles, and Malon carried one as well. When she descended at the foot of the stairs, she saw that Link was just arriving home. He didn't see her yet, and she saw his expression in the dim candlelight: disgruntled, angry, exhausted. Malon's lips formed a frown. She felt concerned for her fiancee.

"Link dear, are you alright?" she asked, going to him and reaching out to touch his arm.

"Leave me alone," he snapped. "Go to bed. It's too late to be up and thinking. Thinking conscious thoughts."

Malon was stung by his cold words. "What do you mean?" she asked softly, pain in her voice.

Then he grabbed her by her robe, pulling her close to him, and she smelled ale on his breath. So that was where he'd been. The tavern in town.

"Goodnight, Malon," he said.

And he stomped upstairs to bed.


	2. Many Secrets

The day before the wedding, Malon decided to go to the castle and speak to Princess Zelda about the way Link had been acting. Zelda and Link had always been good friends, although they spoke less frequently now because Link had been so busy with Malon, planning the wedding.

She awoke early while Link still snoozed in bed, and she washed and dressed herself. She made breakfast of milk and eggs, and called her father and Ingo in from the fields to eat with her. Then, after she finished eating, she set off. Epona had become more and more of Link's horse over the years, so Malon left her there in her stall in case Link needed her that day, and she took another horse instead.

The journey to Hyrule Castle didn't take long, only about forty-five minutes. Malon left her horse just outside of Hyrule Castle Town, patting her in thanks for the ride. Then she made her way through town, stopping in a few shops along the way. She took her time, for she was nervous about seeing the princess, for the two had never been particularly close. She feared that Zelda would think it strange that Malon dropped by so unexpectedly.

So she greeted and waved to people she was friendly with, feeling a bit shy, since she very rarely ever went into town anymore. Her father or Ingo usually made the deliveries nowadays. When the townfolk began retreating inside their houses or the taverns, she knew it was lunchtime, and she finally decided to make her way to the castle.

As she approached the castle, she was again struck by its enormity and its beauty. It all made her a bit nervous. But she reminded herself that Zelda had never been one to get caught up in her status, and she had always been kind to Malon, even congratulating her about her engagement and clasping her hand. Zelda was a genuine girl, and Malon liked that about her. She had no real reason to be nervous.

The castle guards let her through, and one winked at her, which made her blush. One guard escorted her to the castle door, and Impa, Zelda's Sheikah attendant, greeted them there.

"Oh, Malon!" Impa said. "It's so nice to see you.What can we do for you here?" she asked, nodding at the guard to dismiss him.

Malon smiled a little. The Sheikah woman was so tall, and her crimson eyes would have been menacing if it weren't for her kind manner. "If Princess Zelda is available and not busy at the moment, I'd like to speak to her, if possible," Malon replied.

"Of course. Is everything alright?" Impa asked.

Malon nodded. "Yes, thank you. I appreciate your asking."

Impa touched Malon's shoulder almost sympathetically, and she walked up the grand castle stairs to call Princess Zelda. Malon shook her head and half-smiled. Impa was a Sheikah; she could tell something was wrong despite Malon's feeble attempt to cover it up. Impa had powers no one else did, but Malon wasn't frightened by it.

A few moments later, Zelda descended down the stairs, slowly at first, but she sped up when she saw Malon at the foot of the stairs, looking anxious and a little lost. "Malon!" she said happily, embracing her. "It's so lovely to see you! You look lovely," she complimented, and she smiled so warmly that Malon had to smile back.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you as well," Malon said.

"Come, let's sit and have some tea," Zelda replied, "and we'll talk."

Zelda led Malom to a small, cozy room in a corner of the castle, with lots of armchairs and couches. As they walked, Malon couldn't help but notice again how lovely Zelda was. Her hair was golden blonde, it fell softly over her shoulders. She had high cheekbones and icy, pale blue eyes, and her figure was petite and slender. She wore, of course, an elegant dress of a lavender color, but it was simple in its elegance. She wore a gold circlet around her head as symbol of her rank. Malon almost sighed with envy. If she were as beautiful as Zelda, Link would never look elsewhere.

They sat in two of the armchairs near the fireplace, but since it was so warm out, no fire was burning. Impa served them tea not only with milk, but with honey and sugar, two luxuries Malon didn't have at home, and she was extra appreciate to Impa because of this.

The two women sipped their tea, and then Zelda set down her mug. "Now, tell me what's bothering you. Is everything okay with Link?"

Malon sighed and set down her cup. "Truthfully, I don't know. Our wedding is tomorrow, and I'm having such doubts. Link never even comes to see me at home another, unless he needs a place to sleep and is too far from home. He's always out and doing things he never tells me about. I never have any idea what he does with his days. He's so...cold lately. He turns away from me, and we barely speak." Malon exhaled. "Do you know what's going on?"

Zelda closed her eyes and sighed. "I think I may know, but I'm not sure if telling you would be wise of me. I'm afraid Link has many secrets, some even I don't know."

"Please, Zelda," Malon begged. "I must know if he's okay. I love him."

The princess was quiet. She stared off, her expression serious and thoughtful. "I know you love him, Malon. That's why telling you is so difficult."

Malon's heart was beating fast. "Please," she said softly.

After a moment, Zelda took a deep breath. "Well," she began, "it happened like this."


	3. Unrequited Love

Zelda began her tale by telling Malon that after peace had been restored to Hyrule, she had hoped Link would remember her. He did. His life had been changed dramatically since he became Hero of Time. He wasn't even who he thought he was -- he had been raised as a Kokiri and treated as an outcast because he never got a fairy, only to be told in his later years that he was really a Hylian, left in the Great Deku Tree's trust by his dying mother during a war.

Link and Zelda grew up together. When they became teenagers, Zelda said that he began to travel more. He had a free spirit. No one could tame him. He stopped home once in awhile to catch up with the friends he had there, including Zelda and Malon. But his visits grew shorter and more infrequent as he travelled to distant lands Zelda could never dream of going to.

After two years of life on the road, Link came back to Hyrule to stay. He made a home in Kakariko Village, and there he did all sorts of odd jobs to make some money. He worked as a carpenter, blacksmith, anything he could. Over this time, his friendship with Zelda continued to grow. He visited her at the castle nearly every day, and he took her to all corners of Hyrule, from Lake Hylia to Gerudo Valley. They would ride Epona together and swim and laugh.

Malon, listening carefully, nearly shuddered at the idea of Zelda riding her horse with her fiancee.

It wasn't before long that Link confessed to Zelda that he was falling in love with her. But with sad eyes, Zelda told Malon that she simply did not share his feelings.

"I see him as my brother," she said. "Nothing more."

A little less than a year ago, Link got down on one knee and asked Zelda to marry him and declared his love for her, as the sun set behind them. He told her that he had loved her all his life. Despite his good intentions and the beautiful setting, Zelda declined. This put a damper on their friendship. Distraught, Link forced himself to move on. This led him to his next choice: Malon. He'd hoped Malon would help take his mind off Zelda, whom he still believed was his one and only love.

During the time he courted Malon, he still frequently went to the castle and tried to convince Zelda to marry him. Zelda tried to be polite. She tried to save their friendship. But nothing worked. And when Zelda found out that he was seeing Malon when he wasn't repeatedly asking her to marry him, she grew angry.

"I told him, 'You cannot come to see me when you have another woman at home,'" Zelda said. "Eventually, I was fed up."

Malon nodded numbly. She clutched her tea cup.

Zelda went on to explain that she told Link off after enduring a few months of this, and a few days later she heard the news of his and Malon's engagement. Zelda knew that this was his last attempt to make Zelda jealous and realize her own feelings for him. This only made the princess angrier. She ignored Link when he came to call on her, and when she did agree to see him, it was out of politeness. She didn't want her people to think ill of her, she said.

And that was how they got to where they were today. Link was never home because he was spending time at the castle, trying to catch Zelda when she was off guard and confront her again.

"Malon," Zelda said, after finishing her story. She saw the other girl's face, so pale and sad and hurt. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you all this. It's too much."

"No," Malon said faintly. "It's alright. I...appreciate it," she said. But she wouldn't make eye contact.

Zelda sighed. She felt heavy with guilt. But in a way, she felt she had done the right thing. She reached out and touched Malon's hand. "Everything will turn out alright," she said, trying to be reassuring.

Coming out of her trance of shock, Malon asked in a shaky voice, "What do I do now?"

Zelda grimaced. "Whatever your heart tells you," she said.

Riding home that night, Malon was lost in thought. She didn't know what to do with herself.

Link didn't love her. All along he hadn't loved her. He loved Zelda. In her heart, she felt she had always known this, but avoided it. Why else would he be so distant and angry? Because the girl he truly loved didn't love him back. Because he was settling for a woman he didn't really care for.

Maybe Zelda was wrong, she thought. Or maybe she was lying. But deep down, she knew Zelda would never lie about such things. She had no reason to.

Should she call off the wedding and leave Link behind? No, she didn't think she could do that. Link was her life. She loved him. The fact that he didn't love her didn't change that. He had been all she needed for happiness for so long, and she couldn't give him so easily. There is always hope, she told herself. Maybe once they were married, things would change. They could move far away, so far that Zelda wouldn't even be a distant memory to haunt him.

Malon arrived home as the sun was setting. Dinner was on the table, and, of course, Link wasn't there. She ate with her father and Ingo, and both men noticed her silence as they ate. But they didn't press her for details about what was bothering her.

Link came home as Malon was preparing for bed. He seemed in better spirits, and Malon's heart lifted. As they laid down, she said, "What do you think about leaving Hyrule? We could find a home in the next town over. Termina, isn't it?"

Link's head shot up. "No," he said. "We're not leaving." Malon swore she saw him glare at her, but fiercely tried to reassure herself that it was her imagination.

"Why?" she asked, trying to sound merely curious. "You've always liked to travel. Maybe we could use a change. Make lives of our own."

"I said no!" he shouted, startling Malon. "We are not leaving Hyrule! There's too much for us here. That's all there is to it!"

Curling up in her bed, Malon felt her eyes fill with tears. True realization began to set in. Link didn't love her. And he wouldn't even have a thought of leaving Hyrule, the place where the one he did love resided. They would stay in Hyrule forever, unhappily married. He would pine for Zelda, and she would pine for him.

She cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chances

Princess Zelda was a mess.

As soon as Malon was gone, and the door was shut behind her, the young princess burst into tears. She felt as though a boulder rested on her shoulders. She had just broken another girl's heart, and, in a way, her heart was broken too, and she hated herself for it.

It had been going on for years. She'd always had that girlish crush on Link. He had agreed to help her save Hyrule so easily. He needed no convincing, he just did it. And that made her fall in love with him.

But as a princess, as future queen, her father and her family discouraged her interest in him. "He isn't of noble blood!" her father had said, shocked that his regal little daughter would ever even consider friendship with someone of lower status.

"But Daddy," Zelda said, barely twelve years old at the time. "He helped us. He saved Hyrule. I didn't, you didn't, Impa didn't. It was him, the whole time. I cannot ignore him merely because his mother isn't a duchess or a countess of some foreign land, or because our union wouldn't benefit Hyrule's economy in some way."

Zelda was strong-willed. She wasn't the common princess. She loved to go out into Hyrule, into town and into Kakariko Village. She had friends there. Although her father tried to keep her from those less fortunate, fearing she would start to develop an interest in a poor boy such as Link, Impa encouraged her, and that was all the approval Zelda needed.

As she entered puberty, Zelda felt herself beginning to like Link in a way her father wouldn't prefer. Fearing she would disappoint him, she hid her feelings. But as the king got to know the Hero of Time better, he grew very fond of him, and Link spent almost all his time at the castle. Zelda thought she would be ecstatic that her father and the boy she liked were friends, but instead, she felt increasingly nervous. She was too proud to admit to herself that she loved Link. And when, after so many years of friendship, he confessed his feelings to her, she panicked.

As a nearly grown woman now, Zelda had no idea why she felt the need to hide her feelings. Link loved her and she loved him. Why shouldn't they be together? She racked her brain, but she could not find an answer.

Instead, she had let him go. She let him go to Malon, and she was much too proud to ever admit she was wrong, or to tell her true feelings to him. Zelda liked Malon, and she had done enough damage.

Her heart was pounding, and saying to Impa that she wasn't feeling well, she went upstairs to her bedchamber. She needed to be alone, to think.

There was the possibility that Malon would leave Link. Malon was a smart girl, although a little timid, and who knew? Maybe this was the opportunity she needed to rise above her shattered heart and leave Link behind. He had hurt her so. Maybe the wedding would be called off. Zelda had to confess that she didn't mind the idea of them not getting married. And maybe if they didn't get married, she could find it in her to reveal her own true feelings to Link. Malon might be hurt if she found out about it later, but maybe by then she would have moved on.

Not to mention the fact that if Malon found out Zelda had lied, her reputation as a princess of honesty and virtue would be gone. She would be remembered as a harlot, as a husband stealer. For Link, Zelda thought, that was a sacrifice she would make.

On the other hand, they could still get married. And Zelda's chance to keep Link for her own would be gone, possibly forever.

She threw herself onto her bed and shut her eyes, forcing all throughts from her mind. She would have to wait until tomorrow.

Zelda slept so late the next morning that Impa had to come into her room to wake her up, something she hadn't done since Zelda's earliest teenage years. Gently, the Sheikah woman shook the small, sleeping girl's shoulder.

Still half in sleep, Zelda murmured, "Did Malon call off the wedding?"

Impa withdrew her hand from Zelda's shoulder. "No. Why would she?"

Zelda didn't answer. She rolled over. Impa, having been her caretaker practically since birth, knew that with was classic Zelda behavior when she was trying to avoid something.

"Zelda," Impa said sharply, "what's going on?"

"Nothing," replied the princess, grumbling.

Impa sat down on Zelda's cushiony bed. "I have known you your whole life, Your Majesty," she said. "I know when you lie. Tell me what is happening at once, or I shall take matters into my own hands. I know that girl wasn't here yesterday for no reason."

The princess forced herself to sit up and look her attendant in the eyes. "Link loves me," she said simply.

Impa barely blinked. "Is that what you told Malon yesterday? If so, I am appalled at your sudden forwardness, because you've been denying that fact for years."

Zelda closed her eyes. "I suppose I have," she said sadly, "and now it's too late."

Impa looked sympathetic for a moment, but the moment passed. "Yes, it is," she said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry the chapters have been so short, but I am trying to keep a good pace going, or I'll never finish the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.


	5. At Last

Link couldn't sleep. He had been laying in bed beside Malon for nearly three hours, and she while she snoozed contently beside him, curled up in her half of the bed, Link stared at the ceiling. Millions of thoughts raced through his brain, and he couldn't seem to stop them.

The last year had been a whirlwind of emotion for the Hero of Time. And it had landed him here. Married to a woman he didn't love.

What troubled him was that he knew Zelda loved him. Everyone he knew had been telling him so since he and Zelda hit puberty. He had seen it in her eyes, felt it in every accidental touch. She loved him, and he loved her. But they weren't together, and Link's mind would never settle until she told him why. If there was another man, then he would let it be, but he had to know the truth.

Was it simply that he wasn't good enough for a princess? Zelda had never cared much for status and rank, or at least she didn't seem to. Maybe as she had grown up, that had changed.

The longer he laid there, the more questions formed in the young hero's mind. He sighed. He rolled over and looked at Malon. Her face was peaceful, and her long red hair was falling across her pretty face. She was pretty, Link thought, but she wasn't Zelda. Zelda was who he wanted. He couldn't help it, or stop it.

With sudden impulsiveness, Link climbed out of bed and dressed in a simple tunic. Then he crept out of the room he shared with Malon, carefully closing the door behind him, and trying very hard not to wake her. She would surely wonder where he was going, and he didn't want to answer her questions. He went downstairs quietly as possible, tiptoeing. Then he went outside and to the stable, where Epona stood, waiting for him. Link patted her affectionately, and put her saddle on and gave her some oats and water. At last, he mounted her and began the ride to Hyrule Castle, his mind a cloud of thoughts that couldn't seem to slow down no matter how he willed them.

Zelda always had that effect.

Inside her bedchamber at Hyrule Castle, Princess Zelda couldn't sleep either. Her mind was full of unwanted images, and she wanted nothing more than to erase them forever.

The ceremony in her courtyard, her safe haven. The flowers like gems. Malon in her pure white dress and lace, glowing with happiness, ribbons braided into her shimmering red hair. Link in his best tunic, looking terribly handsome, but his blue eyes so sad. The way he looked at Zelda as Malon said her vows, not at his new wife. And the way he kissed her when it was over. A kiss that hurt Zelda's heart, because Link looked so full of sorrow, so distressed and hurt. Zelda caused that hurt. She made him marry a woman he had no real love for.

Zelda couldn't bear to stay long at the reception. She congratulated her Hero of Time and his wife as a proper princess should, then quickly returned to the castle, telling all who asked that she was ill and needed rest. Now that she looked back on it, she hadn't been lying. Her head had ached all day, though not as much as her heart.

She had just rolled onto her side and started to drift into sleep when she heard a noise. She frowned, hoping it would go away, but it didn't. Agitated, she got out of bed. The sound was coming from her window. It sounded like pebbles being tossed onto the glass. Frustrated after everything that had happened in the past three days, Zelda threw open the window. She looked around, but she saw no birds or other flying creatures. She was about to close her window again, but she heard her name from below. "Zelda!" the wonderfully familiar voice called. "Zelda, don't go!"

The princess looked down, and there at the foot of her window was Link staring up at her, his face apologetic as she'd ever seen it. "I love you, Zelda," he said. "Why won't you marry me?"

A million emotions flooded Zelda at once. Anger, hurt, frustration...and love. She loved him so much that her eyes welled up with tears and spilled down her cheeks. And she mourned the loss of the only man she'd ever truly love. The one she'd given up, the one who got away.

"I can't," she said through sobs. "I just can't. I don't know how to explain it."

Link breathed out hard. "I tried so hard all my life to have you for my own," he confessed. "I have always loved you, Zelda. And I'll never stop, no matter what."

Overcome with happiness, Zelda could only cry harder. "I love you too," she said. "I cannot think to live without you, Link. Please don't go. I'm sorry. Marry me, come live with me here. I want to spend my life with you, else my life will be only half a life."

Link looked so relieved and joyful that Zelda wanted to laugh with joy as well. "I'm coming up," Link said, and before Zelda could ask how, he was climbing up the wall!

When he reached her window, she helped him in, and he wrapped her in a tight embrace, savoring what she felt like in his arms. He breathed in the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, and her lips as he kissed her. He ran his strong hands through her flaxen hair, and over the curves of her body. For once he wasn't restraining himself in her presence, he was letting go. He gripped her waist tightly, and they kissed passionately as lovers that were about to part forever. Then his hands found their way to the laces of her nightgown, and her carefully untied them, not wanting her to feel his fumbling, nervous fingers. He slid her nightgown off her body and laid her down on her bed, taking in every inch of her body: her bare arms and shoulders, her breasts, her legs, and he touched her everywhere, touching her body as if he were trying to form it into a memory. Zelda was a virgin, and as they first made love she gasped in pain, but then reveled in the pleasure of it, in having Link for her own.

The sun rose early that morning. The sky was painted with pink and orange and cerulean. Link held Zelda's naked form close to him, murmuring sweet words in her ear. Zelda smiled, feeling happy as she could possibly feel. But then Link climbed out of bed and dressed himself under Zelda's watchful eye. His face looked different now -- it was tight and filled with anxiety. Zelda closed her eyes briefly. She felt something terrible coming on, but she couldn't place it, and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

As he bent to kiss her good-bye, Zelda hugged him close to her. "I'm afraid," she whispered.

He kissed her hair. "Do not be, my princess and my love. Everything will be okay. I promise you that, my Zelda." Then he kissed her lips and then her hand. "I love you. Do not forget."

"I won't," she said, trying to feel secure.

Link squeezed her small hand, and the climbed out the window again. He smiled, but his smile was still tight, and there was a flash of brief fear in his bright eyes.

Zelda sighed, and she wasn't sure if it was a sigh of contentment or worry. Part of her couldn't be happier. She had Link, she loved Link, and he loved her too. They were together. But, she thought, what of Malon? Would she find out? Would Link tell her? Or would she find out by some other way, from some other person? And what if...

No, Zelda thought, pushing that horrifying thought from her mind. No. She wouldn't think of it again. It simply would not happen. She was a Sage, she held the Triforce of Wisdom. Things like that couldn't happen to her. The Goddesses were so profoundly connected to her, they watched over her closely. They would let no harm come to her.

Or would they?


	6. Mistakes

As everything always does eventually, life went back to normal. Link and Zelda saw each other rarely over the next couple months. Link felt painfully guilty after the night he spent with Zelda after his wedding, when he should have been making love to Malon. So he stayed away, and he busied himself with his new life on the farm. It was a life he had to get used to. At first, it made me unhappy. It wasn't the life he'd expected to have after being Hero of Time and holding the Triforce of Courage. He had expected to spend his life defending his country, protecting people. It was what he lived for. But instead, he'd married Malon and married into the life she had. He woke up early every day to work in the garden and to clean the stables. Malon fed and cared for the animals. She also cooked for him and cleaned the ranch. They both worked all day, along with Talon and Ingo, and it was almost certain that they did so in order to forget the distance between the newlyweds, to draw attention away from it. When their minds weren't busy, it was only more noticeable.

Despite everything, despite Link's cold and almost nervous attitude, despite the way he turned away from her in bed, despite his lack of words to his new wife, despite his distance, Malon seemed happy. Link could not imagine why, but he didn't question it. She smiled all the time, and was happy to just be near her husband. She had what she'd wanted her whole life, and wasn't going to question it.

Link knew that Malon wanted to have children, but at night he didn't truly try to satisfy her. He didn't want children with her, but he didn't want her to know that. Instead, by restraining himself in bed, during the rare times he did make love to her, he put forth little effort to satisfy himself. Perhaps if after several times of trying and failing to have children, Malon would give up, and think herself incapable of carrying a child.

It had been nearly two months since Link snuck into the castle to see Zelda when one afternoon, when the sun was at its hottest and Link had droplets of sweat on his brow, Malon came hurrying out into the fields. "A messenger his here from Hyrule Castle," she said breathlessly.

Link frowned. "Was it mentioned why?" he asked.

Malon shook her head. "No. They just asked if you could be there tomorrow at midday."

Link nodded. He looked distressed. Malon asked, "Is everything alright with the princess? Has she taken ill?"

"I don't know," he said. "I'll find out tomorrow," he concluded, ending the conversation.

Malon was concerned, Link could see it in her face, but he said nothing else and went back to work. Malon walked away, and Link became lost in thought. What if Zelda was sick? Or what if someone had seen them together, and hadn't had the courage to come forward till now? His mind wouldn't settle, and all night he twisted and turned in bed despite Malon's efforts to get his attention. "Link, I want to have children," she murmured, kissing his neck lightly. But Link only turned away. Malon was perceptive, and he knew something was wrong. But she didn't press him. If he didn't want children, so be it. All she wanted was his love.

The next morning, he set off for Hyrule Castle to see Zelda.

Princess Zelda was not well.

At first, she thought she'd taken ill with influenza. Every morning after she woke, she rushed to her washing room to vomit. She felt dizzy and sweaty. Something was not right.

She went to Impa first. The Sheikah woman was skilled in the healing arts and herb lore. Perhaps she would be able to cure whatever Zelda had.

As Zelda described her symptoms, a crease formed in Impa's brow. "When did you last have your monthly bleeding?" she asked.

"Not for two months," the princess replied. "Why?" Then the realization of what was happening occurred, and the color drained from her face. "No," she said shakily. "It can't be."

Impa sighed deeply, immensely troubled. "Who was it?" She posed the question simply, but her crimson eyes said that she already knew, and Zelda didn't answer.

Impa was quiet for a long moment. "And what are you going to do?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know," Zelda whispered, starting to cry. "I can't tell my father. No one can know. I'll be a disgrace to the kingdom and to my family." She sniffed, and tears poured from her eyes. "And to you." She closed her eyes briefly. "I'm not even engaged yet. How can I have a child?"

"I don't know," Impa said, "but I know this. We must get you away from this land." She thought quickly. "Tell your father you wish to travel and go to school. A princess must be educated. He will not question you. I will make arrangements for your transportation."

Zelda felt relieved first, but then fearful. How could one person feel so much at once? "What of my baby?" she asked softly.

Impa sighed again. "If you wish, my lady, I will accompany you to Termina. Once your babe is born, we must find foster parents for her. She cannot be raised in Hyrule. It is too dangerous. A child of yours and Link's will be recognized at once. Now call a serving woman to pack your belongings. We leave tomorrow afternoon."

Zelda nodded faintly. "Thank you," she said softly.

"One last thing," Impa said, almost as a last thought. "Before we leave, you must tell Link."

" No!" Zelda cried, getting to her feet. "He cannot know! It is my burden, it is my mistake, not his! I should've known better, and now I am paying for it! If Malon was to find out, she could not bear it!"

"You cannot take responsibility for something you both partook in!" Impa argued. "He deserves to know he will have a child. He may never know or see his son or daughter, but he deserves the knowledge if nothing else!"

"I will not tell him," Zelda said stubbornly, crossing her arms over the chest and not meeting Impa's eyes.

"Take as long as you must," Impa said coolly. "But we must depart before you start to show. The sooner, the better."

Once Impa left the room, Zelda let herself sob. So much happened in one conversation. All at once, she'd discovered that she was pregnant with Link's child, that she must leave her homeland to have her child, and lie to her father about it, no less. Then she must give her child up to people she didn't even know. Could she survive giving up her baby? Could she live with it? And could she find the courage to tell Link what she was doing?

Zelda's head ached. She stood up and called one of her men to go to Lon Lon Ranch and send a message to Link, telling him to go to the castle the next morning to see her. Then, scarcely able to keep her eyes open, she laid down and fell asleep.


	7. The Fate of Hyrule

The morning Zelda was scheduled to depart for Termina, a small town to the north, Link arrived at the castle and was escorted to a small meeting room. It was the same room that Zelda and Malon had conversed in. Zelda sat in velvet burgundy armchair by the fireplace. Her face was serious and pale. Link could tell something was wrong, but she was so beautiful and sad that he instinctively reached out to hold her in his arms. Zelda raised her hand to stop him, and motioned for him to sit down. She nodded at the guard at the doorway, signaling him to leave.

After a brief silence, Link asked, "Are you alright?"

Zelda's eyes were shining with tears. Link felt his heart leap into his mouth. Something was wrong. "I...I'm pregnant," she said, trying to be strong, but she was fighting her tears.

Link's mouth fell open in shock. "What?" he breathed.

"I'm pregnant," Zelda said again, trying to get used to uttering those words. "I'm pregnant, and I'm leaving Hyrule to have our baby."

Link's eyes were huge, and suddenly his face was pale as hers. "You are sure it's mine?"

The princess's eyes narrowed. "You are the only man I've been with," she said, a hint of anger in her normally stable voice. She turned her face from him, trying not to reveal weakness.

Link bent and put his face in his hands, and Zelda thought he was sobbing. When he lifted his head, he asked, "What am I supposed to do? Am I to go with you?"

Zelda forced a smile, but it was a fake smile, and she seemed to be laughing at this idea. "No," she said. "I will do this myself. I just thought you should know. You deserve to know. Just know that we may never even speak to our child, or lay eyes on him or her. She will be fostered away from Hyrule."

Link nodded. "It is for the best, I suppose," he said, but his voice was unsure. He looked at her. "I'm so sorry, Zelda. I seem to making too many mistakes lately. I am at a loss as to how I can make it up to everyone I've wronged: you, our unborn child..."

"Think not of me," Zelda said quietly. "Think of your wife."

Link sighed and nodded. "You are so righteous and good, my lady. I do not know if I can ever measure up to you. You know, people always say I am a hero because I saved Hyrule. I cannot even understand myself, because I have no trouble going to any lengths to save people I don't even know, but I cannot be good to the people close to me."

Zelda shrugged. "I don't think so," she said simply. "You are a good man. We just made a mistake, and we will both pay for it in our ways. Myself, I must give up my baby. I will be the mother, but this child may pass me on the street one day and we will not recognize one another. A mother loves her child as soon as she lays eyes on him, and I must give that love up. And should I never produce an heir to the throne when I am married..." She let her voice trail off.

The Hero of Time's face was thoughtful. "A child of ours must have a future that is not completely normal. Something will happen, and something tells me that this is not the last time we will discuss our child. We cannot speak of it this once and forget about it."

"I had a feeling," Zelda said. "But for now we can't do anything." She sighed. "I suppose this is good-bye, at least for awhile." She stood up. She felt unsure of how to say good-bye to him. A year ago, they would have embraced quickly, as good friends. Now, he was her lover. She was the woman he had cheated on his wife with. It didn't help that Zelda knew how Malon admired her and valued her friendship with the princess. "It is up to you whether to tell Malon or not," she said, trying to look Link in the eye.

Link nodded slightly. "I am not sure if I will or not," he said.

The young princess nodded as well. "I'll see you in seven months, then. Wish me luck."

He smiled. "Good luck, Princess." He took her hand and kissed it. "I will always love you, Zelda. And I will always feel as though I made a mistake."

Zelda's expression was excruciatingly sad. "And what mistake was that?" she whispered.

Link took her in his arms and kissed her on the mouth. When he pulled away, he said, "The mistake of not trying harder to get you to be mine."

He stroked her cheek one last time, and left the room. Zelda sighed, feeling tears sting her eyes for what felt like the millionth time in twenty-four hours. But when Impa came in and announced that it was time to leave, the princess got to her feet and walked smoothly outside. She said farewell to her father and her other family members that resided in the castle, and to her servants and serving men and women as well. Then Impa helped her into the carriage, as the horses whinnied.

The journey to the land of Termina wasn't as difficult as Zelda had anticipated. The driver, Edward, was kind and made jokes to lighten the mood. Zelda knew he was sure to wonder why the princess was so melancholy about leaving Hyrule after expressing wishes to leave ever since she was a child, but neither Zelda nor Impa offered any answers. When they stopped that night to rest, with Edward assuring them that if they left early the next morning, they would reach Termina before midday, Zelda settled inside her tent with Impa next to her. They laid back to back, and neither said a word until Zelda murmured, "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Impa didn't reply at first. "I don't know, Zelda."

"Yes you do," said the princess stubbornly. "You knew all along that it would not be me Link married. You knew that I would wind up pregnant with his child, but you did nothing to stop it. You did nothing to help anyone. What's the use of having the power if you aren't going to use it, or worse yet, use it to help people, to help stop events that aren't beneficial to anyone?"

"Zelda, just because I can know the future does not mean I can stop it!" Impa scolded. "You are acting like a child. Now is not the time. In a very short time, you must grow up and be an adult. This child may not be yours in the long run, you may never look on its face, but you will still be the mother. And for that reason you must be mature. You are the future queen of Hyrule."

After a long moment of silence, Zelda said, "Not if I can find a sorceress to rid me of it."

"No!" Impa shouted, and Zelda recoiled in fear, for Impa rarely yelled. "You cannot! You can do many things, Zelda, but that is the one thing you cannot do!"

"Aha!" Zelda said, sitting up excitedly. "You do know something, and as future queen of Hyrule, I demand you tell me what it is!"

"Not now," Impa said, avoiding eye contact and laying down again. "In time, you will know everything, my lady. I can assure you of that. But for now, I'm afraid you must remain ignorant. Focus on your health, focus on giving birth to healthy baby. Now you must sleep. You are sleeping for two now."

Zelda sighed, irritated at not knowing what was truly going on, and laid down on her back. At first she thought sleep would never come, but then she realized she was exhausted, and she let her eyes close at last.

Zelda awoke in the middle of the night because she thought she heard voices. She lifted her head sleepily, hearing murmuring from behind the curtain of the tent. She also saw that Impa was no longer at her side. She inched closer to the opening of the tent and listened.

"She has no idea," Impa was saying. "I cannot tell her. Not yet. It is too much. If I was pregnant with a married man's child, I wouldn't want to know that this child would ultimately turn on me."

Zelda frowned. What was Impa talking about?

"No," said a man's voice, and Zelda realized it was Rauru, Sage of Light. She lit up, and her first instinct was to rush outside the tent and greet him: he had been like another father to her. But she held back; she was too curious. "It is best for now. But what of the Hero of Time?"

"Best for him never to see his child until he must, though I foresee him confronting the princess about it later. And chances are strong that Zelda will not produce another heir, even when she marries."

Zelda's heart started to beat faster. She would never have another child? The fate of Hyrule rested on this baby. She was confused, but she continued to listen.

"Will it be Link she marries in the end?" Rauru asked.

"No," Impa said with a sigh. "Someone else. I know not who." She paused. "I sense the princess is waking. You must go. Thank you for coming, my brother. Good evening."

Zelda was shocked at what she'd heard. Her child would rebel against her, yet this child was to be the heir of Hyrule. Was was that possible? Zelda's mind was racing, but she heard Impa's footsteps on the grass and she quickly laid back down and shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She heard Impa lay down too, with a sigh, and she relaxed again, letting her mind wander, trying to figure everything out. Eventually, though, sleep overcame her before she came up with a plan.


	8. Freedom and Pain

Zelda and Impa arrived in Termina the next morning, and Impa instructed Zelda to wait outside while she rented a room at the Stock Pot Inn. Zelda wore a dark cloak, keeping her face covered in case someone should recognize her. Despite her usual nonchalance about her reputation, she didn't want anyone to know she ran off from Hyrule to have a baby.

A baby that would somehow eventually betray her, she thought to herself.

"My lady," Impa murmured, poking her head out the inn door. "The room is ready. Come."

The princess nodded and walked in, dismissing Edward to find his own quarters. She kept her hood up, and she could feel the other residents' eyes on her. She did her best to shrug it off, and she followed her attendant up a flight of stairs. Once they were inside their room, Impa said, "There is no need to hide your face. The people here will not recognize you. You will go by the name of Ayrin while we are here. Terminans have hardly an interest in Hyrule. Most of them have never been there, and even if they have, they have not seen you."

"Alright," Zelda said quietly, and she removed her cloak. She had been very easygoing the last couple of days, and Impa sensed that she was grateful to be away from Hyrule. She dressed in a very simple gown, not wanting to reveal her status. She removed the circlet she usually wore around her head, and any jewels she was wearing. Impa nodded slightly, approving of this.

"How are you feeling?" Impa asked.

"Fine, I suppose, considering the circumstances," said Zelda, shrugging. "I'm nervous. I don't know what it's like, being pregnant."

"Well of course not," Impa said with a chuckle. "You are hardly even nineteen yet, and not even engaged."

"I know," Zelda said sharply. "You need not remind me. I wanted you to come with me for support, not to make me feel guilty every time I mention what is happening to me."

Impa sighed and sat down. "I know, my lady. I am sorry. I suppose I am worried for you. I am worried that you will not deal well with this. It is a life changing event, having a child. And I have seen many times that the fate of the child of the Hero of Time and the princess of Hyrule has a future that is complicated and hazy. Your child may seek you out one day, and he or she may find you or betray you, or perhaps even your country, and I too am afraid of what will happen..." Impa's voice trailed off.

"Do not be afraid," Zelda said. "We cannot be afraid just yet. Not when we are not even sure what will happen. If this future of this child is hazy, then we must just let it happen and not try and see. Promise me that you will not look ahead to my baby's future."

Impa nodded and sighed again. "As you wish, your majesty. Now, shall we see the sights of Termina?"

Zelda smiled brightly, feeling optimistic for the first time in the last few days. "Let us go," she said.

They spent the afternoon together. Zelda saw the ocean for the first time. It was salty and a crystalline blue. The sand was soft between her toes, and the young princess laughed like a child when she felt it for the first time. Her belly was still small, and she could run freely, though she got winded quickly. Then they saw the snowy mountains in the distances, covered in snow at their tips. There were also the canyons, where Impa said that was where thieves resided, which made Zelda shiver. By the time night fell, Zelda was exhausted, and back the inn, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next several months continued like this. Since no one in Clock Town knew who Zelda was, she was able to walk about and explore freely, Impa always at her side to watch over her. Impa also made sure Zelda only ate the best fruits, vegetables, and milks, to ensure her child would be healthy. Zelda laughed and smiled easily, and she seemed completely carefree for the first time in a long, long time. Impa was happy to see this, and during their time in Termina, Impa never brought up what she foresaw for Zelda's child. Zelda was curious, but she didn't ask. Instead, she focused on her health. There were times Impa seemed distressed, and Zelda had always been an insightful girl, so she knew that these were times when Impa had visions of the future, and they probably contained information about her child. Zelda also had the feeling that Rauru came to speak with Impa more than that one time. Still, she didn't say anything. She knew that eventually everything would reveal itself.

Zelda found her first woman friend (besides Impa and her serving women) in the owner of the Stock Pot Inn, Anju. Anju was different from any woman Zelda had ever met. Her hair was a shiny reddish color, and it was cut short, a style that was not at all popular in Hyrule. She was tall and very thin, and she accepted Zelda right away. She never asked questions about the father of Zelda's baby. She only supported her, and Zelda was appreciative of that. They could laugh and talk together, and when she could, Zelda helped Anju cook for the other guests staying at the inn. Eventually, Zelda's belly grew so big she couldn't do more than pace restlessly, rubbing her aching back. Impa gave Zelda herbal medicines to ease her pain.

Anju was married to a man named Kafei, and they had no children. Anju confessed to Zelda at one point in Zelda's eighth month, tearfully, that she believed that she would not be able to have children. It was then that Zelda made the decision about who should raise her child.

Back in Hyrule, life continued as it always had. The land was peaceful, and the king was at ease thinking his daughter was away being educated, in the good hands of Impa, and being taught by some of the best scholars in the land. There was no war and no evil, and everyone seemed content and happy for the first time in many years.

However, things at Lon Lon Ranch were not so. Link was as distant as ever. He thought frequently of Zelda and his unborn child, and of what they had done. It was the worst kind of betrayal, and Malon was always kind to him despite his coldness toward her.

Should he tell her? It was a thought constantly on his mind. If he told her, he was almost sure Malon wouldn't do anything about it. She would be hurt, but she wouldn't leave him. She was not strong enough; even her father knew that. Talon saw how his daughter was treated, and how weak she was. She loved Link too much to leave him behind, even if he hurt her.

As the months passed, Link knew Zelda would be giving birth soon. He wished to send her a letter and find out how she was doing, and he even ventured over the Hyrule Castle to see if he could find out the address she was staying at, but no one would tell him. He found out that it was her wish that no one find her or speak with her while she was gone. Naturally, Link thought. She's having a baby, not going to school.

Link's heart was anxious. Zelda would be having her baby and returning home any day. He wanted to see her, to ask a million questions. Instead, he bottled up his feelings. He turned away from his friends, and from Malon. In Hyrule Castle Town, rumors flew about Link's behavior, and many spectated about why he was acting so: he was disappointed about not having a child with Malon, he or Malon was ill...Yet Link gave no answers. He stayed away. Eventually a day came where he could not walk out his front door.


	9. Ayrin

"The pain is getting worse," Zelda said, cringing and putting both her hands on her gigantic belly. Considering that she was a small girl, her stomach looked bigger than her at times. This often made Impa and Anju chuckle.

"Sit down," Impa said, rising to help the princess into an armchair.

Zelda shook her head. "Sitting only causes more pain -- ohh!" she cried, almost falling to the ground in pain. Anju gasped and rushed to her friend's feet, and both women helped Zelda into her bed. Zelda glanced at the floor, and it looked like there was a puddle there. "My water broke," she muttered through the contractions.

"Yes," Impa said, examining the princesss. "It looks like the time has come, your majesty." And she smiled, a hint of excitement in her eyes. They had all waited a long time to see this baby, and to see that Impa's face was not distressed as Zelda brought this child into the world gave Zelda encouragement.

"'Your majesty'?" Anju repeated with a chuckle. "What is meant by that? Is it a game? A nickname?"

Zelda looked away from Anju, irritated with Impa's slip of the tongue. She hadn't told anyone who she really was, and no one had ever guessed. She was relieved at that, but she had become such good friends with Anju and Kafei that it was upsetting to keep secrets from them. She nodded at Anju's question, but didn't say a word.

Hours passed like this. Anju sat by Zelda, holding her hand and reassuring her -- "Everything will be alright, Ayrin, just you wait and see" -- and Impa constantly checking to make sure the baby wasn't coming yet. It was winter, and periodically Kafei came in to put wood on the fire. Zelda's contractions continued all evening, at finally, shortly before eight o'clock, Impa announced that the baby was coming.

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Zelda said, panic in her voice. She looked at Impa fearfully, and she squeezed Anju's hand. "I can't do this," she said, sobbing. "It hurts too much." Her voice was scarcely a whisper.

"Don't talk like that," Anju said, holding both Zelda's hands. "You'll be fine. Have faith in the Goddesses."

Zelda closed her eyes. She knew how close she personally was with the Goddesses, and she focused on that for a few minutes. Impa watched the young princess, and she knew that Zelda was channeling some of the power she held as holder of the Triforce of Wisdom and the Seventh Sage. Impa closed her eyes, and she knew that the vision that had been haunting her for the past several months was going to come true that night.

Zelda was in labor for hours, and she baby came closer to coming out, she started to scream in pain. "Let it stop," she cried out. "I can't do it..."

"You can do it, Ayrin," Impa said loudly, as if trying to convince everyone, not just Zelda. "Push!"

The princess was so small, and she got very weak as time went on. Soon she was not able to push at all. She laid there in her bed, the blankets covered in blood. Zelda's face was white as a ghost, but her forehead was damp with sweat. She seemed to be falling asleep right there as she tried to give birth. From across the room, Anju began to cry. "Is she going to die?" she asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't know," Impa said, closing her eyes briefly, trying to channel as much power to Zelda as she possibly could. "We must help her give life to this child. If she does not continue now, the child will die. Come, now. We must be strong for her."

Anju nodded, her large eyes full of fear for Zelda. "I will try."

After several more long hours of Zelda's crying, pushing, and screaming, Zelda gave birth to a baby girl. Anju and Impa both sobbed with joy as they looked on the child." The baby was small but healthy, and Kafei came in and touched Anju's shoulder. He held her tightly. Impa knew they were feeling the pain of not being able to have children, and she couldn't help but feel glad that Zelda was planning to give her child to them.

But would Zelda live to do so? She laid in her bed, her sheets red with blood, and she looked close to death. Her face was soaked with sweat, and she was struggling for air. Impa's eyes blurred with tears. She went to the princess and held her close. "You'll be okay," she said, crying.

"Why are you crying?" Zelda mumbled. "Impa...?" She inhaled sharply. "What did you see?"

"Nothing," Impa said, still crying. "I saw nothing."

"You saw that I would die in childbirth," Zelda said, closing her eyes. "I know you did, or else you would not cry right now."

Impa was quiet. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to be afraid the whole time we were here, my lady."

"I am not afraid," Zelda murmured. "I cannot be."

Impa stroked Zelda's hair. She'd never felt more proud of Zelda than she was at that moment.

"I will not die," Zelda said. "Your visions were wrong." She smiled weakly. "I spoke to Goddesses as I gave birth. My work on this earth is not finished."

"Oh, Zelda," Impa said, and she hugged the princess tightly. "I am so relieved to hear that. I am so relieved that I was wrong."

Both women sobbed together. Anju was holding the baby and cuddling her. Zelda glanced across the room and saw this and smiled, despite her exhaustion. "Let me see my baby," she whispered. "It may be the only time I can hold her close to me."

Anju handed the tiny child to Zelda, and Zelda kissed the baby's forehead. She looked at Anju and said, "I have deceived you," she said. "Impa called me 'Your majesty' because I am not a commoner from the east. I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule. I came here when I discovered that I was carrying the child of a married man, the Hero of Time, called Link."

Anju gasped, her face utterly shocked. "I would never have guessed, your majesty," she whispered. "I am sorry. I don't know what to say, except that I am so glad to have known you, no matter who you are."

Zelda looked at her baby, tiny and fragile. "I cannot return home with this child. I told my people that I was going away to school. I need someone to raise my child, and I know how you and Kafei long for a child. I know it will not be the same as having one of your own, but I would be honored and grateful if you would raise my daughter as your own. I feel that of everyone I know, you would make her the happiest."

Anju began to cry again. "I would be so honored," she replied. "Looking on her now, I feel as though she is already a part of me."

Zelda smiled weakly, and brushed away her own tears. She looked down at her baby, then handed her to Anju. "Name her," she said with a half smile.

Anju looked at the child. "Ayrin," she said. "Her name is Ayrin."

And the two women smiled at each other.


	10. Twelve Years

TWELVE YEARS LATER...

"Mairan, slow down!" Malon yelled to her daughter. The young girl was riding one of the horses through the obstacle course, and the high speed she was going at made Malon frightfully nervous.

Mairan was ten years old, and she was thin, but tall. Her hair was a very pale red, and her eyes were light green -- the color of Malon's mother's eyes. She was adventurous and was not afraid of much of anything. Reluctantly, she abided by her mother's wishes. "When will you stop worrying so much?" she asked, dismounting gracefully.

"When you stop going so fast," Malon responded, and she kissed her daughter on the top of her head and smiled down at her. But before she could stop her, Mairan was off running again. "Mama, Conner and Daddy are home!" she said, running toward the ranch entrance.

Sure enough, Link and their son, Conner, were returning from the market atop one of Epona's now fully grown foals. Epona had passed away a few years ago, but not before having two offspring. This made the horse's death easier on Malon, who loved her horse so much.

Malon didn't rush to greet her husband. The two rarely had conversations of substance anymore. Ever since Malon had become pregnant with Mairan, and then gave birth to her, Link grew detached and withdrawn. Then, two years later, Conner was born. Conner was the spitting image of his father -- bright blue eyes and golden hair, but he was a quiet child and rarely spoke unless he absolutely needed to. Mairan, on the other hand, was just the opposite.

Malon knew Link had not wanted children. He had made this clear years ago. Still, by some small chance , Malon had gotten pregnant twice. This still struck her as surprising, since Link made love to her so rarely. She loved her children more than anything. They were her pride and joy -- Mairan for her energy and eagerness to learn, and Conner for being cooperative and stable. Malon leaned on them when she felt hurt by her husband's obvious unhappiness. The children didn't understand their parents' obvious lack of love toward one another, and for that Malon was glad. She didn't know what they would think if they picked up on their father's sadness.

She had given up years ago, when while Princess Zelda was gone, he had refused to leave the house. It broke Malon's heart to see him so depressed, and that was when she knew how he had settled for her. She was hurt at first, but in time, she moved on and accepted her circumstances. It still hurt, but she'd grown used to it. He didn't start leaving the house again until Zelda returned, and he went to see her almost immediately and returned home very distressed. Then, two years after Zelda returned, Mairan was born, then followed by Conner in another two years. They made her forget about Link, despite his presence.

Malon watched her daugher hug Link, obviously thrilled to see him. Link was not close with his daughter, nor so much with his son, and when he did pay them attention, they relished it. Link gave Mairan a brief hug, and disappeared into the house with the few goods he had brought at Hyrule Castle Town.

Malon sighed despite herself as she led her children to the stables to care for the horses. Link was dutiful, and he always helped her with chores around the ranch. But when it came to showing her or his children love, that, he failed at.

Princess Zelda was thirty-one years old. She was now Queen of Hyrule. She lived in Hyrule Castle with her father, her serving men and women, Impa, and her husband. He was a few years older than she, and their marriage had been arranged shortly after Zelda had returned from Termina.

It hurt to give up Ayrin, but she knew it had been for the best. Ayrin would be happy with Anju and Kafei, and they could give her a good, uncomplicated life that neither Zelda nor Link could provide. When she'd returned to Hyrule, Link had shown up at the castle doors almost immediately upon hearing about her arrival in Hyrule, asking questions and demanding answers.

"What am I supposed to do?" he'd shouted. "Pretend I don't know I have an illegitimate child in another country? Keep this from my wife? Tell me what to do!"

"I don't know!" Zelda snapped. "I am at a loss as well! I gave up my baby, and why? Because you married another woman! If you had given me time and let me come to my senses, we would be married right now! Instead, you had to try and get back at me by marrying another woman, a woman you don't even love!"

Since that encounter, the two only spoke formally, when they had to out of politeness. Zelda held her head high. She wanted to keep her daughter from Link as well as she could. He didn't deserve to see her, and it would only complicate things more if he did. When Zelda received letters from Anju about how Ayrin was doing, she never shared them with Link, and never told him Ayrin's name or the names of her foster parents.

She missed his friendship. She missed when things were easy. When they were young, when they were just friends. When they could laugh together and speak freely. Now everything was forced. Everything was wrong.

From Zelda's father's perspective, everything was right. He'd married his beautiful daughter off to a man from a neighboring country, and therefore created an alliance. Zelda didn't complain too much. She saw her husband as little as possible. He was often away travelling or in battle, for he was a talented warrior. Impa had been right about her never having another child, so she had no children to take care of. She was not lonely, and she lived the nearly independent lifestyle she liked. She could come and go as she pleased, but she rarely left Hyrule. She felt her duty was there, though she often though of Ayrin and Anju and going to see them and to meet her daughter.

Anju wrote often. She told Zelda that Ayrin was small like her mother, and had Zelda's blue eyes, but had dark, almost black hair. Zelda often closed her eyes and pictured her daughter. She would be about twelve years old now; her birthday had been several days ago.

Zelda had seen Link's two children, though she didn't know them by name. The girl was the perfect mix of Malon and Link, making her stunning and graceful. The little boy, however, was the spitting image of Link. She admitted that she was envious of Link. If he could not know his first born daughter, at least had two other children to love, though word was he wasn't overly fond of his children. Zelda knew that had something to do with Ayrin's birth. It had had some effect on him she didn't know.

She tried not to let it effect her, though. She thought of Ayrin often, but kept herself busy

Except today. Ayrin was entering into adolescence, and soon she would come of age. If she was living in Hyrule as Zelda's daughter, she would be becoming educated about her first duties as princess and future queen of Hyrule. She wondered what exactly Ayrin was learning in Termina instead.

"Ayrin, hurry!" Anju called to her daughter. "The guests are arriving!"

"Coming!" the young girl called, hurrying downstairs carrying a large pot of soup. Her dark hair fell into long waves down her shoulders, and it was mussed and frizzy from working over the hot stove. Her eyes were bright, and her skin was very fair. Many had wondered where Anju's foster daughter got her stunning looks from, but Anju could only smile and say she didn't know. She told everyone when the first saw her holding the tiny bundle that was Ayrin that Ayrin's mother was ill and couldn't care for her, leaving her to Anju. Anju also pretended that she didn't know Ayrin's mother well. It was necessary, she thought, to protect Zelda.

Ayrin was eager to help Anju with the inn, and she was a good child. She did as she was asked and didn't question why. Anju often wished Zelda could meet her daughter, but she understood that the queen's circumstances didn't allow it.

So Anju had raised young Ayrin as her own, as Zelda had asked when she had first handed Ayrin to Anju. And though Anju loved Ayrin dearly, she saw something in the girl that frightened her. Ayrin's exterior was sweet and approachable, but Anju sensed that inwardly, Ayrin had all sorts of conflicts. Sorts of dark powers that Anju could not see nor understand. And now there was this strange marking on the back of Ayrin's hand that had only appeared recently, but was permanent and could not be washed off, no matter how Anju scrubbed it. It was three triangles arranged in a formation.

"Mama, stop it," Ayrin said when Anju had tried. Anju glanced up at her daughter in surprise, and she swore she saw Ayrin's eyes grow darker and flash red. But then she blinked and it was gone. She shook her head to clear her mind of the vision. The vision of pretty little Ayrin looking so...evil.

She wasn't sure what to do. She thought of telling Queen Zelda about Ayrin's strange behavior, but she never did. It only occurred once in awhile, and other than that, she was fine. There wasn't any reason to worry, she told herself.

Still, as Anju watched her from across the room, she swore she saw it again -- a flash of menace in the innocent girl's eyes. What was it? And what did it have to do with the marking on her hand?


End file.
